


Amazing Grace

by Confetti_Thrower



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Sarcasm, Sex, Sexual Content, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Thrower/pseuds/Confetti_Thrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will they or won't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oxford, England.  
Thames Valley Police.

It was quiet in the squad room. Detective Inspector James Hathaway was working late finishing up paperwork.

He went to get some coffee but was interrupted by a slamming door. He looked around, walked, looked around, and then saw Detective Superintendent Jean Innocent pacing around her office. Then Innocent opened the door but sat down at her desk instead.

"Is ev........" Hathaway started and then ducked to avoid a flying binder, "Every........" and then caught the next binder thrown his direction, "....thing okay Ma'am?"

"Hathaway!" Innocent said, "My apologies."

"No worries Ma'am," Hathaway said as he picked up the other binder, walked in, and placed them on top of her desk, "Maybe next time you could throw a sandwich and juice or perhaps a promotion."

"I appreciate your concern," Innocent said and grabbed her coat, "but I need to deal with this on my own."

Innocent flashed a quick smile and then sighed.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, call me," Hathaway said, "Day or night."

"Thank you James," Innocent said.

"Any time," Hathaway said as he put his hands in his pockets, "By the way, you should smile more often. It suits you," and then he walked out.

************

Innocent is visibly upset and Hathaway notices. Lewis asked Hathaway if he wants any takeaway for lunch and Hathaway told him to get the usual. Then he stands up with his eyes fixed on Innocent, excusing himself saying he needed to take care of something. He knocked on her door and was invited in.

"If you're in the mood to throw something throw this," Hathaway smiled and held up a bag of Gummy Bears.

"Gummy Bears?" Innocent asked and laughed, "And you just happened to have a bag?"

"No," Hathaway said, "I usually keep my slingshot and crossbow in there but they're getting repaired."

"Well you want them to be ready when you go up against Robin Hood," Innocent smiled.

"Exactly," James smiled and then handed the bag of Gummy Bears to Innocent, "Here. They're for you."

"How'd you know they're my favorite?" Innocent asked.

"Those 3 bags in your trash bin," Hathaway said.

"You know this is highly inappropriate," Innocent said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hathaway said, "They just appeared on your desk."

Innocent smiled and took the bag. Hathaway returned to his desk and Lewis returned a few minutes later with their lunch.

************

Lewis and Hathaway wrapped up a case and went to their usual place, The Trout, for supper. Since it was a warm night Hathaway decided to walk home. Innocent called him and they talked for several hours. She has been having problems with her husband. Well more like they were currently separated and he was being stupid and annoying. Hathaway reassured her everything would be fine and to be patient.

************

Lewis and Hathaway returned from conducting some interviews and Hathaway looked in to Innocent's office. She wasn't there. Lewis looked at Hathaway, then Innocent's office, and back at Hathaway. Lewis asked what was wrong as they sat in their office but Hathaway refocused and began talking about the case.

Innocent eventually showed up, only to grab her jacket and quickly rush out right past Hathaway, who wanted to talk to her. A minute later he received a text from her.

"Noticed your concerned look. Don't worry. I'm fine," Innocent texted and smiled as he put his cell phone back in his shirt pocket.

************

The weekend arrived. Lewis and Hathaway closed another case and informed Innocent, who let out a sigh after Lewis and Hathaway walked out.

Lewis asked Hathaway if he wanted to go to supper. Hathaway thanked him for the offer but had other plans.

Across town at **_A1 POOL HALL_** Innocent was attending a friend's birthday party. She was having a fun time and then her smile turned to a frown when she noticed her soon-to-be ex-husband, Timothy, and his date, Joan Winter, walked in. Thank god the place was dimly lit. She didn't want anyone to look back and fourth between her and Timothy/Joan.

Innocent took a seat the bar and ordered a drink. She felt a chill and turned around to see Timothy and Joan.

"Timothy," Innocent said with a 'go fuck yourself' tone.

"Well look who showed up," Timothy said.

"And look who should practice safe sex and go fuck himself," Innocent pointed at Timothy and Joan laughed.

"Are you here by yourself?" Timothy asked.

Just as she was about to respond a voice said, "She's with me!" and they all turned to see a tall lanky man walk up to them, "I said she's with me," and then took her right hand in his.

Timothy and Joan were shocked but not as much as Innocent.

"James," Hathaway smiled, kissed Innocent's cheek, and held out his hand, "Pleasure meeting you."

"Tim Innocent," Timothy said and shook his hand, "Likewise. This is Joan Winter," and Hathaway shook her hand as well.

Timothy and Joan walked away.

"I can't believe you did that!" Innocent smiled.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Hathaway grinned.

"Call me Jean," Innocent smiled, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you," Hathaway said and sat on the stool next to her and they faced each other.

Hathaway heard the introduction of a song he liked so he got off the stool and asked her to dance. She agreed, got off her stool, and they walked to the dance floor. They dipped, twirled, and laughed the remainder of the night and had a great time.

"Thank you for tonight," Innocent smiled as she pulled up to Hathaway's flat.

"You're quite welcome," Hathaway said.

"So, um, I have to attend this wedding next month and I know Tim will be there," Innocent said, "Could you......would you.....If you're not busy...."

"I'm not busy," Hathaway said immediately.

"Fantastic!" Innocent smiled, "Good night James."

"Goodnight Jean," Hathaway said and got out of her car, closed the door, and leaned through the open window to tell her he was glad to see she was smiling again.

************

Hathaway and Innocent found themselves hanging out and talking more as that wedding approached and one day Lewis found out.

************

Hathaway was looking through some crime scene pictures and then at his watch. He paused for a moment and shivered. Then Lewis shivered.

"Coffee," Lewis said.

"Impending doom must die. Be hacked down and dragged away. The sun wants no obstruction between these seeds which only desire to take root and grow," Hathaway recited, "The soil looks rich and just might provide conditions conducive to growth and perennial fruit."

"Nate Peligeiro," Lewis smiled as they stood up.

"Well look at you!" Hathaway smiled.

Lewis and Hathaway stood up and went to the break room for coffee. On the way there Lewis stopped Hathaway.

"Speaking of impending doom," Lewis said as he pointed to Timothy walking to Jean's office and they both watched him.

Hathaway heart sank from sadness but soon rose up with frustration and anger. He wanted to rush in there and rearrange his face. In reality there was nothing to do except give one of his blank 'whatever' stares and he did.

************

They returned to their office and Tim was still talking to Jean. Hathaway was still angry and excused himself. Then he exited out the station's back door and leaned up against the bricks behind him. That didn't really help so he started pacing back and fourth, head down, trying desperately to avoid the lone cigarette in his suit coat pocket. He was trying to quit. He really wanted to. He had gone almost 6 months without smoking. He took the cigarette out and stared at it.

Just as Hathaway decided not to smoke a hand appeared, palm up.

"Those things'll kill you," the voice said and Hathaway looked up to see Innocent, smiling, "Hand it over."

"Yes Ma'am," Hathaway smirked and gave it to her.

Innocent then put the cigarette in her mouth and searched her pockets for her lighter, "Damn!" and then a lighter popped up in front of her.

"Ya know those things'll kill you," Hathaway joked as Innocent inhaled.

Innocent let out a deep and long exhale, threw the cigarette on the ground, and smooshed it flat to put it out, "Not before my divorce does."

Hathaway was quiet but Innocent thought it was an awkward moment of silence.

"Ugh I'm sorry," Innocent said.

"Please don't be, Jean," Hathaway said, "That wasn't an awkward moment of silence. I was just waiting for you to finish. You looked like you wanted to scream."

"I did," Innocent said.

"Why don't you?" Hathaway asked.

"I can't do that," Innocent answered and looked around.

"I could scream with you," Hathaway smiled and Innocent gave him her 'I'm not amused' face, which he knew quite well, "I'm serious!"

"You are, aren't you," Innocent smiled, "Okay but you promise you will too?"

"Cross my heart," Hathaway said and crossed his heart.

Then 3..........2............1.........AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They both screamed. Thankfully no one heard them.

"Better?" Hathaway asked.

"Much!" Innocent said and stopped herself from finishing that thought.

"What?" Hathaway asked.

Then Innocent's cell phone rang.

Innocent answered the call as she walked back inside. Hathaway walked inside a few minutes later with a smile on his face and sat at his desk.

"Coffee?" Lewis asked with a cup in each hand.

"Yes, thank you," Hathaway answered and took one of the cups.

Lewis sat down, "Feeling better?"

"Much!" Hathaway said and smiled, remembering when Innocent said it, and they got back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer.

The following Friday morning Hathaway was eating a bowl of Rice Krispies for breakfast when his cellphone rang. It was Lewis and there was a body. Hathaway quickly finished his coffee and went to his car.

He saw a flier tucked underneath one of the windshield wipers. He was going to read it and toss it aside when he saw it was a free pass to a carnival in town that afternoon and staying until Sunday. He got inside his car, tossed the flier on the passenger's side front seat and drove to the crime scene. 

Hobson showed up just as Lewis and Hathaway did and they walked up to the body. Hobson squat down and began searching for any for of identification. There wasn't any. She sighed and reached in her bag to get the device to stab in her liver to get an estimated time of death. 

For some odd reason Hobson commented that it was such a waste to see someone that young dead. She was about to take the woman's temperature and saw a tear come out and fall down the woman's face. She began emergency procedures to save her life and yelled for the paramedics and a stretcher. 

Paramedics rushed the woman to John Radcliffe Hospital and Lewis showed up a few minutes after. Hathaway returned to the station and began some paperwork. Innocent stopped by after Hobson had told her what happened. 

"I just heard what happened," Innocent said, "Any new developments?"

"She's expected to be out of surgery in 12 hours," Lewis answered after he returned from Radcliffe, "Doctors say she will be paralyzed but it's not permanent."

"Good for her," Innocent said and then walked back to her office. 

************

Lewis eventually got a call from Radcliffe. The doctor told Lewis the woman was out of surgery and would appreciate it if she could rest for at least 12 hours before questioning her. Lewis said that was fine and would be there the next day. Just over an hour later there was nothing left to do and Lewis and Hathaway called it a day. 

Hathaway reached into one of the pockets of his suit jacket for his car keys but got the carnival flier instead. 

Hathaway stood outside and slipped his left arm in his jacket first. He went to put his right hand in and missed. He tried and missed again but this time he got some help. It was Innocent. (Of course it was lol). 

"Careful there," Innocent said as she helped him with his jacket, "Don't want you getting injured at work. There have already been 4 incidents this week. Do you know you have some clumsy coworkers?"

"Is it Davies?" Hathaway asked, "Ever watch him bowl?"

"Just once," Innocent laughed and was face to face with Hathaway, "UP!" and made him lift his arms up, then she looked around and helped make sure the jacket was on and straightened out. Hathaway was surprised to see Innocent get this personal and was glad she was acting more like herself. And to be honest he was quite turned on.

"Finished?" Hathaway joked and then the carnival flier fell out and he still had his arms up. 

"Smart arse," Innocent said and then he brought his arms down. 

Innocent saw the flier and picked it up, "Yours?"

"It is," Hathaway said, "Interested?" and Innocent read the flier, "You look like you need it," and he realized what he just said, "I didn't......I........"

"I know what you meant," Innocent finished and actually smiled, "I'll go but on one condition."

"Wear a sweater?" Hathaway joked. 

"Okay 2 conditions," Innocent said and laughed, "One, you wear a sweater and two, you come with me to this ridiculous housewarming party for Tim's cousin I promised to go to who thinks I'm her best friend and who doesn't......"

"You had me at cousin," Hathaway said, "When is it?"

Innocent looked at her watch, "In one hour."

"Deal," Hathaway said, "but I'm going to need a sweater."

"Good," Innocent said and re hen playfully hit his arm, "And I have a fluffy magenta one in my back seat."

"Fluffy really isn't my color," Hathaway joked. 

As they walked to Innocent's car Hobson walked out. She wanted to talk to her about something but stopped when she saw Hathaway getting into her car. She just dismissed it and went home. 

************

Innocent and Hathaway arrived at the house. However it wasn't a house. It was as castle. Hathaway took his sweater off after stepping out of her car and tossed it in his seat. They walked up to the mammoth sized front doors and Innocent used a stone gargoyle knocker thingie to knock on the door. 

Catherine Tyner, Tim's cousin, opened the door. She immediately gave Innocent a hug and asked how she was doing. She also knew about her and Tim after he showed up with Joan (his girlfriend just in case you forgot lol). The Innocent introduced Hathaway and Catherine came right out with it and asked if he was her date. 

"He's........," Innocent started and then looked at Hathaway and back at Catherine, "He's actually my boyfriend," and she took his hand in hers. 

"Really?" Catherine asked. 

"Yup," Hathaway confirmed with a smile. 

There was a moment of silence. Innocent braced herself just in case. 

"Good for you!" Catherine smiled, "Yes he is family and I love him to death, but he's such a twat!" and then she stepped sideways, "Please come in. Make yourselves at home."

Hathaway and Innocent walked in, this time both her arms were wrapped around Hathaway's left arm. They walked down the hallway and into the room with food and drinks. They fixed a plate and went around talking to people 

Hathaway felt he didn't have much to say, which was a shocker, and so he whispered into Innocent's ear that he was going to snoop around. He excused himself and left. 

************

Innocent checked her watch during a conversation. She was bummed our Hathaway wasn't around. Catherine noticed and then Hathaway reappeared. Catherine excused herself and went to mingle with the others. 

"This castle is extraordinary," Hathaway said. 

"Care to show me?" Innocent asked. 

"It would be an honor," Hathaway said and was about to stick out his arm for her to take but saw Tim walking towards them, "But before that," and then he leaned in and gently kissed her. 

Innocent was stunned but found herself liking it. Hathaway broke the kiss and held his arm out. Innocent wrapped an arm around his and then saw Tim standing there.

"Tim!" Hathaway said, "So nice to see you again."

"You.......too.......James," Tim said. 

"Well, James is about to take me on a tour so goodbye," Innocent said and they walked away. 

Hathaway showed her around and Innocent thanked him for what he did because she almost lost her nerve. They finished the tour, said goodbye to Catherine and left.

************

Innocent brought Hathaway home and they talked about the carnival. She was excited about going and it was the first time she had been to one that didn't involve a police stake-out.

"Should we meet up there or......" Innocent said.

"I thought I'd pick you up," Hathaway said, "I already hired a limousone.........How about half ten?"

"See ya then," Innocent smiled and then she drove off and he went inside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is fair in...........fake relationships and county fairs?
> 
> °•○●□■♤♡♢♧☆▪¤  
> ¤▪☆♧♢♡♤■□●○•°

Saturday morning Hathaway showered and put on the outfit he had picked out the night before. His favorite comfy jeans and a third with some animal on the front. He went to grab his jacket and remembered the last time he put one on and Innocent's fuzzy sweater, and laughed. He opted for a hooded sweatshirt and went to pick her up.

Hathaway found a parking spot in front of the house next to Innocent and walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell. Innocent opened the door and was wearing black jeans, long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve shirt over that. 

"Good morning Jean," Hathaway smiled. 

"Morning James," Innocent smiled. 

"Ready?" Hathaway asked. 

"Yes," Innocent answered. 

Hathaway drove to the carnival. Once again he opened her door and she got out. They walked to the ticket booth and Hathaway gave the attendant the flier. The attendant handed them their tickets and they went inside. 

They rode the rides, played the games, and even won some prizes. Innocent watched James as he bought some cotton candy and hand it to a kid who's mother had run out of money. She was very touched by his kindness and laughed hysterically as he bought 10 more and handed them to 10 other kids. He finally bought 1 for him and Innocent and walked to her. 

Innocent noticed a stray piece of cotton candy on his forehead and asked him to stand still. She picked it off and paused for a split second before it fell to the ground. It may have only been a split second, but to her it meant more than it should. 

Hathaway suggested the Ferris Wheel, thankfully interrupting the awkwardness, that Innocent felt, of something that she never thought would happen.

Innocent agreed and up they went.

************

The sun had set and now it was the carnival's fluorescent lights to make the area bright as hell. Hathaway went to use the bathroom and Innocent waited on a bench drinking some bottled water.

Innocent shivered and then was handed a hooded sweatshirt. She looked up and it was Hathaway, who sat down next to her, still holding the sweatshirt in front of her. 

"Here," Hathaway smiled and Innocent took it and put it on. 

"It's getting late," Innocent said, "Do you mind if we leave?"

"Not at all," Hathaway said. 

They stood up and walked back to Hathaway's car. 45 minutes later Hathaway dropped Innocent at her home and went back to his. He stared at one of the prizes Innocent won, sighed, brushed his teeth and went to bed.

************

Innocent walked into the squad room Monday morning and caught a glimpse of Hathaway out the corner of her eye. She had thought about him since Saturday night after the carnival. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She had fallen for him. 

Hathaway spent the rest of the weekend thinking about her too, but it was different. He had already fallen for her. The first time she dazzled him was 3 years ago when she walked into the break room, while he was in there, and they ended up talking about music for an hour. This had never happened before. He had never talked to someone who loved music as much as he did. 

A year later she dazzled him once more. They ended up working a case together that obviously drained the life out of him and so she invited him out for supper. Despite being hungry all he did was pick at his food and yawn.. Innocent watched him and began telling some of the funniest jokes he had heard in a long time. It got him to eat supper, dessert, and smile again. Then he got home and couldn't believe how much he liked her. But she was married and his boss so all he could do was set his feelings aside. 

Then came the day he heard her slamming her office door and almost getting knocked out by flying binders. He remembered how she cheered him up and now he decided to do the same. Then it all came flooding back as she began smiling again and they were hanging out more than usual, discussing stuff like music, life, and separation from her husband. He tried to ignore his feelings once again, but she helped him with his suit jacket that day and that was it.

************

Lewis caught Hathaway more lost in thought than usual and asked what was wrong. When Hathaway changed the subject Lewis changed it back and Hathaway put an end to it by saying it was something he had to work out on his own.

************

There were 2 days before the wedding Hathaway said he'd go to with Innocent back when they started their fake relationship. They spent most of the day staring into space wondering when to bring it up. Hathaway told himself to talk to Innocent morning, then lunch, and by the end of the day was too exhausted. 

Hathaway yawned as he stood up. He was going straight home and straight to bed. He looked at his watch as he walked out of his office and bumped into someone. He unknowingly smiled after he saw it was Innocent. 

"Of all the Gin joints in all in the world," Hathaway joked. 

"Do you have a moment?" Innocent asked and then saw him holding his jacket looking like he was leaving. 

"For you I have several," Hathaway smiled, "As long as we can walk and talk," and yawned. 

"After you," Innocent smiled and they walked to their cars. 

"I know we haven't really been talking as much but I was wondering if you're still accompanying me to the wedding in a couple days," Innocent said. 

"Of course I am," Hathaway said with a reassuring smile, "I rented a tux for the occaision," and then they were at Hathaway's car, "Well my ride is here."


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding day came and Hathaway was looking more adorable than usual in his tuxedo. He drove to Innocent's home and rang the doorbell. Innocent opened the door and Hathaway was taken aback at how beautiful she looked, which caused him to blush. Innocent saw Hathaway in his tuxedo and had to restrain herself from literally pouncing him on the spot. What would her neighbors think?! Haha!

Hathaway was quiet the entire ride and that didn't go unnoticed. Thank god it was only a 20 minute ride. Hathaway opened her door and they walked to the front door of the sprawling estate the ceremony was being held at. 

After the ceremony they went to get some food and Hathaway got suckered into a conversation with a married couple, with a the wife asking a million questions. Jean looked around for Hathaway. When she found him she could see that 'Please save me from this dreadful conversation!' look on his face. Then she saw the woman talking her head off and swooped in to rescue him. The woman was Tim's aunt and was known for being able to completely embarrass someone by the time she asked her 4th question.

"Excuse me," Innocent said as she rushed up to the 3 of them, "I promised him a dance."

"But I........" the woman started. 

"Good grief Elizabeth!" the man finished, "Let them have their dance!"

"Bert!" Elizabeth said. 

"Hush!" Bert said, "James, it was a pleasure!" and held his hand out.

"Likewise, sir," Hathaway said and they shook hands. 

As they walked to the dance floor Innocent apologized for him getting trapped by Tim's aunt. Hathaway said it wasn't that bad but then laughed and thanked her for the welcomed interuption. 

They ended up dancing the rest of the wedding and the awkwardness Hathaway felt from Innocent melted away.

************

A week later Innocent needed to talk to Hathaway about something. She saw him and Lewis joking around in their office and came by. 

"Well I'll be on my way then," Lewis said, "Unless there's something you need to speak with me about?" and then figured out she needed to talk to Hathaway, "Right. Goodnight all," and left. 

"What's wrong?" Hathaway asked. 

Innocent couldn't say anything. Hathaway suggested a late night walk.

"You're going back to him aren't you?" Hathaway asked getting straight to the point as they walked down a road. 

"No," Innocent said, "Oh I don't know! We talked and......"

"I see," Hathaway said. 

"James," Innocent said. 

"It's okay Jean," Hathaway said, crushed, "I understand."

Innocent tried to say something but ended up hugging him. He resisted at first but she held him tight and he hugged her back. They let go and he walked away, one tear streaming down his face. 

************

Hathaway was visibly upset. He was also quiet. No funny jokes or witty anecdotes. Not one random fact of information to share with Lewis. Lewis was starting to become concerned, as was Hobson. Each tried to talk to him but he shut down. Then Hathaway made a decision. 

Thursday night Hathaway turned in his police credentials along with his cellphone and resignation. He placed them on Innocent's desk and went home. He packed his hiking gear, withdrew all his money, and was leaving first thing in their morning for parts unknown. He just simply couldn't be around someone he loved more than life itself. He needed time to figure things out.

In their morning he wrote a note to Lewis and slipped it under Lewis' apartment door and walked away. He decided to travel to Ireland first and visit a cousin in Dublin. 

Innocent arrived at their station and walked into her office. She walked over to her desk and was startled after she saw what Hathaway left. Then Lewis ran in. 

"He's gone!" Lewis said, "I tried his cell but there was no answer." 

"He resigned," Innocent said and couldn't believe it, "Try his cell again."

Lewis called Hathaway's cell and they heard ringing. He put his cellphone on his desk. Then Hobson showed up. She had also received a letter from Hathaway. She was confused. Lewis told her what happened and she began to cry. 

By the end of their day there was still no word from Hathaway. Just as they left them station they were stopped by a 12 year old boy, Max Weller, who's life they saved when his mother tried to shoot him. 

"Excuse me," Max said. 

Lewis and Hobson looked at the he kid and Lewis instantly remembered him, "Max Weller! How are you lad? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Max said, "James wanted me to give you and Laura Hobson something. Are you Laura?"

"Yes I am," Hobson said. 

"Nice to meet you," Max said and they shook hands, "James was right. You are dishy," and they all laughed, remembering the time Hobson called Hathaway dishy. 

"What do you have for us?" Lewis asked. 

"Here," Max said and handed Lewis a box, "And this is for you," and he gave Hobson a box of tissues and a small box with a red bow on top, "Oh and he wanted me to tell you not to worry."

"Thank you Max," Lewis said. 

"Thank you," Hobson said. 

Max rode off in his bike. Hobson began laughing at the box of tissues and then opened the box. It was a bottle of this very expensive perfume she mentioned years ago that's only found in Rome, Italy. There was a small note that said 'For My Sweet Laura. Try not to cry. That much' and a little smiley face. Lewis opened his box and there was a wad of cash, a note, which had a phone number on it and the keys to his flat. The wad of cash was payback for Lewis paying a few months of his rent. The note told him not to worry, to look over his flat while he was gone, and a phone number to call to talk to him. 

Lewis called Hathaway the next day. Of course he did. Hathaway expected this. They talked for an hour and Lewis was so relieved. Then again he wanted to ask what the hell is wrong with him but knew better. He asked about Innocent and Lewis said she wasn't angry with him and understood. Hathaway was somewhat relieved to hear this. They ended the conversation and would talk the following week. 

************

2 months had gone by. Hathaway had managed to backpack throughout most of Eastern Europe. He really wanted to go to India but he began thinking it was time for him to go home. He and Lewis had talked once a week. The same with Hobson. Not with Innocent though.

Innocent was starting to worry about him. More so as she and Tim were hanging out. They had worked hard to be friends at least. Tim wanted to be her husband again but she still wasn't sure. She had trust issues with him. Surprisingly he understood and didn't force her to make a decision. He told her to take as much time as she needed, which she was grateful for. She had seen some changes in him and liked it. 

************

Hathaway called Lewis and was in good spirits.

"So I've got some news," Hathaway said, "I'm thinking of coming home in a week or two. Want to visit India first," Hathaway said. 

"Good!" Lewis said, "I must say, James, you sound more like yourself these days."

"I do feel that way," Hathaway said, "Listen Robbie, I just want to say thank you for everything."

"Thank me with drinks when you get home," Lewis said. 

"Deal," Hathaway said and they hung up. 

Lewis turned around and was startled to see Innocent right there. 

"JESUS CHRISTMAS, MA'AM!" Lewis said startled, "Give a bloke some warning before you do that."

Innocent figured out Lewis talked to Hathaway after his sudden depression had turned to sudden relief and he had a big goofy smile on his face. She asked to speak with him. Just as Lewis walked in her office a letter courier showed up with a package for her. Lewis said he had to go but assured Innocent Hathaway was going to be fine. She believed him. She had to. 

Innocent signed for the package, Lewis was back at his desk, and the courier smiled but it wasn't a thank you smile, and rushed out. 

Innocent opened the package. It was a framed photograph of the 2 of them from the carnival. She remembered everything about it. Hathaway wanted a picture of the 2 of them and she was reluctant. He finally convinced her with his charm. They had one of the security guards take it. He tried to get her to smile but she didn't want to. Then he made a goofy face and she laughed. At that exact moment the security guard took the picture. They looked and laughed at the picture and thanked the security guard. Turns out he didn't delete it afterall. There was an inscription on the bottom in Hathaway's writing. It said "Never Forget Who You Are." 

Innocent stared at the picture holding back her tears. Lewis walked in as she sey the package on her desk. He saw that she was moved by whatever it was. He quickly looked at it upside down from where he was standing. He saw Hathaway's goofy expression, her laughing, how casual it was, and read the inscription. Then it all hit him. He figured everything out. 

"Is there anything else Lewis?" Innocent asked and Lewis smiled. 

"No Ma'am," Lewis said and went back to his desk as and then said to himself, "Oh who are you kidding?!" and went to talk to Hobson. 

Lewis found Hobson sitting at her desk. She turned to him and saw he was very eager to share something.

"Fancy a pint?" Lewis asked. 

"Or you could just tell me," Hobson answered smiling and then saw the look on Lewis' face, "Pint sounds good," and they went to Ginger Pudding Restaurant & Pub to talk. 

************

Lewis brought 2 pints to their table and sat down.

"Well?" Hobson asked. 

"Drink," Lewis said, "Trust me," and Hobson wanted to hear the news first, "James is in love....or was in love......or whatever with Jean."

"Say what now?" Hobson asked, "Wait. Really?"

"Really," Lewis said and then saw Hobson take a moment, "What is it? Did you know?"

"She did tell me she was faking a relationship with him to make Tim jealous," Hobson said, "Is she....?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Lewis said, "There's more."

"Go on," Hobson said, "I'm intrigued."

"He sent her a package," Lewis said, "A picture of the 2 of them at some carnival. He's makin' a goofy face and she's laughing. He also inscribed it, in his own handwriting, 'Never Forget Who You Are.'."

"Hmmm," Hobson said. 

"Yes?" Lewis asked. 

"She been hanging out with Tim," Hobson said.

"Are they...?" Lewis asked. 

"I'm not sure," Hobson said. 

"We need to do something," Lewis said.

"Let's make a toast," Hobson said and they lifted up their pint.

Lewis lifted up his pint and glanced over to see Tim walking in with a woman that wasn't Jean, "I'll be right back!" and set his pint on the table. 

Lewis stood up and walked over to Tim and his 'lady friend', "Tim!"

"Robbie!" Tim said shocked. 

Lewis turned to Tim's guest, "Good evening Ma'am. I'm Robbie. Are you his date?" and looked back at Tim with an angry face, "Jean know you're here?" 

"I'm Edith," the woman said, "Who's Jean?" 

Tim tells Edith," You don't have to answer that," and then told Lewis, "That's none of your business."

"And there's my answer," Lewis said still angry. 

"Who's Jean?" Edith asked. 

"Yes, Tim," Lewis said, "Who's Jean?" 

Tim didn't snswer. 

"Fucktard!" Edith said and then stood up, poured her drink on top of Tim's head, and walked away. 

"Are you gunna tell Jean?" Tim asked. 

"Cheers!" Lewis said and walked back to his table with a smile 

Lewis explained what happened to Hobson and that pissed her off. A few pints later they called it a night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Innocent arrived at work and spent most of the day thinking about Hathaway and Tim. There was still part of her that wanted to give her marriage a try. She and Tim did have a happy marriage but he did cheat on her. Then Innocent looked at the picture of her and Hathaway.

Innocent told herself she needed to make a decision and gave herself a time frame. Then work began piling up and still she was unable to focus. Lewis noticed this and offered some assistance. Innocent thanked him for the offer but there was no way he could handle it all on his own. Lewis told her that he had some help and she saw a bunch of officers waiting outside her door. Everyone grabbed a pile.

************

There were 3 days left until Hathaway was coming home. 

Innocent was thinking about Hathaway again. And Tim. And back to Hathaway. She looked at that picture and was soon puzzled as to why she was still thinking about Hathaway. He was, afterall, just her friend. Then her stomach growled and so she decided to go to The Purple Kite for lunch.

While eating lunch Innocent noticed a couple acting all lovey-dovey. She thought it was cute. The blond haired man was obviously in love with the brown haired woman and vice versa. She smiled and finished up her lunch. She walked past that lovey-dovey couple and right after she exited the restaurant she was flooded by memories of her and Hathaway's fake relationship. The memories were so powerful that Innocent nearly fainted. She looked for a bench to sit on but there wasn't any and made it back to her car. The memories came back again. Bit by bit Innocent got her answer.

Innocent realized that Hathaway was in love with her and probably had been fir a while. Then she remembered that conversation they had 3 years ago about music and that he could've ended the conversation at any time but he didn't. She remembered the look on his face as she left to go to an emergency meeting. He wanted to talk more and she couldn't. Then he brought that bag of Gummy Bears and was there for her. Then his immediate response to an invitation. His smile. His laugh. That piece of Cotton Candy she removed and then slightly paused. Him giving her his sweatshirt at the carnival. All that time they spent hanging out. The time he showed up out of nowhere at that party and said she was with him. The dancing. The hand holding. And his kiss. That gentle yet passionate kiss. It wasn't forceful or awkward. It was perfect.

Innocent was about to start her car when she remembered she hurt him. How sad he was. How angry he was. His sudden resignation and departure to parts unknown. She couldn't believe she was such an idiot. Here she was being offered another man's heart and basically stomped on it. She had to make things right. Yes, she had to make things right. 

Innocent's heart was beating fast and her palms were sweaty. She looked at herself in the rear view mirror and back out in front. She was in love with James Hathaway. 

She drove back to the station. She walked in and to Lewis sitting at his desk.

"Lewis," Innocent said with a look..

"Ma'am," Lewis said and knew what she meant. 

They went into her office. She closed the door and was just about to say something when Tim barged in. 

"Jean!" Tim said and saw Lewis there as well.

"Tim this is not a good time," Innocent said. 

"UGH! WHO IN THE HELL KEEPS LETTING YOU IN HERE?" Lewis shouted. 

"We need to talk," Tim said and thought that's why Lewis was there. 

"No she doesn't," Lewis said,

"No, Tim," Innocent said.

"GET! OUT!" Lewis shouted and when Tim didn't leave he got up in his face, "What part of that code are you having trouble cracking?"

"Lewis, please, let me," Innocent said, Lewis backed off, and then she looked at Tim, "Tim, I don't care. I don't want to get back together with you. I don't love you," and then she took out some papers, "In fact here are the divorce papers. Sign them and get the fuck out."

Tim looked at her. She was serious. Lewis was shocked. Shocked and happy. Tim signed the papers and walked out. Then there were claps and cheers. The entire squad was ecstatic she finally divorced that asshole. The papers were filed and they were legally divorced 2 hours later. 

"Thank you Lewis," Innocent smiled. 

"You're welcome Ma'am," Lewis smiled. 

Hobson heard what happened and stopped by. As she and Innocent were talking Lewis sent her a text. It was the date, time, and airline of where Hathaway would be when he came home. Innocent read it and smiled. 

************

Innocent stared at herself in the hallway mirror, nervous as all hell, repeatedly checking the time. Hathaway would be arriving home in a couple hours. She was on her 7th outfit and something still didn't seem right. She sighed and then new the perfect outfit. She changed into it and was finally ready. She thought that if Hathaway only wanted to be friends or just an employee that was fine.

Innocent looked at her watch. Hathaway was arriving in 45 minutes and she hadn't left yet. It was also rush hour. This meant arrival time doubled. 

Innocent stepped outside her home and locked the door. She turned around to walk to her car and there was Lewis leaning up against a police vehicle. There were also 8 police vehicles. She walked up to Lewis. 

"Are you ready?" Lewis asked as he stood up. 

"I can't believe you did this," Innocent said, "Do I even want to know?"

"We're just escorting a very important person to the airport," Lewis smiled. 

"I'm ready," Innocent smiled. 

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTS, SHE'S READY!" Lewis shouted, "LIGHT 'EM UP!"

29 minutes later they all arrived at the airport. A few minutes later the police vehicles departed. Lewis opened her door and said he'd stay there and watch their cars. Innocent smiled and walked in. 

Hathaway's plane landed. He grabbed his carry-on and headed towards the terminal on an enclosed pathway that somehow managed to smell like bacon.

Hathaway stepped on to the terminal and instantly saw Innocent. There she was in the outfit she wore to the carnival, Hathaway's hooded sweatshirt included. He paused for a moment. He couldn't believe it. She was there. In that outfit. 

Hathaway's pause concerned Innocent. Maybe she did make a mistake. Maybe she was about to make a fool of herself. Either way she was gunna walk up and kiss him. Kiss him as gently and passionate as that day at the house-warming party. 

Hathaway walked up her leaving only a few inches between them. They stared at each other and Innocent kissed him.......gently and passionate. Innocent pulled away. Hathaway smiled. They kissed again. This time their lips parted and they explored each other's mouth.

"Welcome home," Innocent smiled. 

"Thank you," Hathaway smiled, "I can't believe you're here!"

"Believe it!" Innocent said and kissed him again. 

Hathaway and Innocent held hands and went to baggage claim for his luggage. On the way there she told him she divorced Tim. He stopped and looked at her. He pulled her into a hug. She felt his heart beating fast. She looked up at him and they kissed. Hathaway caught his breath. Innocent had her hand on his chest and felt his heart calm down. 

"Did you drive here?" Hathaway asked as he picked up his hiking gear. 

"Yeah," Innocent answered, "I'm parked right out front."

As they walked to her car Hathaway saw Lewis, who welcomed him home and gave him a hug. 

Hathaway loaded his gear in Innocent's car and drove to Hathaway's flat.

They walked inside. Hathaway locked the door, dropped his gear on the ground, and looked at Innocent. She looked back but the time it was different. She looked sad. He walked up to her, took her hands in his, and asked what was wrong. She apologized for breaking his heart and making him so angry that the only course of action he could take was to resign. He accepted her apology but said it was also his fault and that he shouldn't have left the way he did. He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"I should've just stayed and told you that I love you," Hathaway smiled and hugged her, "And then kicked Tim's are for treating you the way he did." 

"You love me?" Innocent asked and pulled slightly away but remained in his embrace. 

"Yes," Hathaway said, "I love you! I couldn't stop thinking about you. When the plane landed I decided that if all you wanted was to be friends that was all we would be. I'd rather have you in my life as friends then not have you in my life at all! Then when I saw you waiting for me in this outfit I fell in love with you all over again."

"You mean you never stopped loving me?" Innocent asked catching her breath.

"No," Hathaway smiled, "I meant everything I said. Unless you didn't hear it. I could repeat myself."

"Smart arse," Innocent smiled and kissed him. 

"Jean," Hathaway said, "I love you!"

"I love you too James!" Innocent said. 

Then Hathaway said he wanted to continue the conversation but wanted to shower. He wanted to use shampoo in soap that literally wasn't made from tree leaves and tree bark. Innocent laughed and told him to go ahead. She'll go sit and wait for him.

Hathaway went to the bathroom and Innocent sat in his sofa. Moments later she stood up and looked around his flat. Then she heard a noise. She walked to the bathroom. It was Hathaway and he was singing in the shower. She smiled and then peeked through the slightly opened door. Then she threw caution to the wind, took off her clothes, and joined him in the shower. 

Hathaway was rinsing his hair when he heard the shower curtain close. He wiped the water from his eyes and there was Innocent. He smiled, leaned in, and pulled her in for a kiss. Her body tingled as she felt his naked body pressed against hers and tilted her head back slightly as he kissed her neck. Then she tilted it forward and kissed him, allowing one if her hands to find its way to his cock and hold it. She began stroking it and their kissing got deeper. She kept stroking and they kept kissing. Hathaway's moans of pleasure got louder and louder and then he came. 

Hathaway smiled at her and turned her around. He watched the water pour down her, smiled, and began kissing her. He eventually kissed his way to her belly button and went down on her. She was so turned on she tried to stop herself from coming to early but couldn't. Hathaway kept going and she kept coming. His tongue was like a tornado. Never in her life had she ever got it this good. The last time she came her moan was so loud Hathaway's neighbors banged on the wall telling them to keep it down. Hathaway stood back up and they laughed. 

Hathaway dried himself and then handed her the towel. She wrapped it around her and looked for a hair brush or comb. She combed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Hathaway was standing there looking at her. He smiled as he walked up to her, took off the towel and took her right there in the hallway, up against the wall. The harder he thrust the louder she got. They came at the same time. Then they took a moment to catch their breath, smiling and panting at each other. 

She took his hand and lead him to the foot of his bed. He sat on the bed. She leaned down and crawled on the bed as he scooted back to the head board. She kissed his mouth and then climbed on top of him. She thrusted forward and and pulled back. Hathaway moaned. She placed both hands on his chest, he placed his hands on her waste, and began again. She moved faster. Then faster and harder. Then just harder. Hathaway's hands dropped to bed and then back on her waist as he thrust up hard and came. Innocent kept going and he kept coming. 

Hathaway sat up. He took his left arm around her, placed his right hand on the bed, flipped her over, and gently lowered her to the bed. He started out slow and looked at her. Then he started going faster. Her moaning and 'oh god yes' and 'more' telling him 'harder'. She came and Hathaway kept going. Finally they let out one explosive moan and he lay down next her. 

They turned on their sides and faced each other. They kissed one last time and he took her in his arms and they fell asleep. 

The next morning he made her breakfast. They showered and decided to go on a walk. The sat on a park bench and talked. She could see there was something he wanted to say. She told him not to worry. She never filed his resignation or filled out the paperwork. She knew how much being an Inspector meant to him. They remained at the bench, she scooted next to him, he put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and said she loved him. He said he loved her back and they stared ahead at the bright new future that awaited them.

THE END.


End file.
